


You and I (My Penguin)

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Edward hasn't seen Oswald since early in that morning, so he goes after his Partner.Problem is, Penn's words affected Oswald more than either of them could have imagined.Maybe its time for Edward to confess how he really feels.





	You and I (My Penguin)

The submarine was coming great. Although Ed was receiving literally no help from anyone, he was pretty sure everything would come well according to plan, and their departure would not have to be postponed. They would be ready to go before Gotham's situation grew too weary.   
  
Sure, he needed to keep his attention on high after Barbara and Penn, but that was no problem. Barbara was down for their idea, Penn was six feet under, and Oswald and he were going places. They were building SS Gertrude and nothing was going to stop them from getting out of Gotham together and alive.  
  
As he fixed another little kink of their sonar, Edward seemed to have a small epifany of his own. For such a long time he had looked up to Oswald, and for an even longer time he had sworn hatred and revenge over him. Now, when he thought of Oswald, he thought of them. As if he, Edward Nygma, could never separate himself from Oswald Cobblepot. As if they really were meant for each other all along.   
  
It was their partnership, their plan, their submarine, their stolen treasures, their manor, their everything. Edward couldn't think about them individually anymore. They were a team. They were partners. And maybe... just maybe, he felt as if they were something else.   
  
All that thinking made him notice he had seen Oswald for a while that day. He had seen Oswald in the beginning of the day, in the morning, when they ate breakfast together. After that, he hadn't seen Oswald in any part of his day, not even during lunch. It was already close to dinner time, and he hadn't checked on their progress yet. That was odd of Oswald, he usually liked to be around Ed, even if it was to bicker.   
  
It made him feel the slightest pang of worry into his chest, so he carefully finished what task he was doing, placing everything back into their rightful place, and then fixed himself up a bit before walking out of the working station and towards the inside of the manor.   
  
He wondered around for a bit, talking to some people, before someone told him that Penguin had last been seen heading to his bedroom, right around noon. He hadn't eaten lunch, nor requested it for himself in his bedroom, and he hadn't left since then. That made Edward worry a little more, and thus, he took some food from the kitchen to take to Oswald. Then, he headed towards his chambers and stood in front of the bug wooden doors, knocking slowly after a moment of silence.   
  
"I don't want to be bothered" came the voice from inside. To anyone else, Penguin would have sounded tired. Maybe soft. Somewhat distracted. But Edward had known him for a long time. He could hear the sadness in his tone. So he knocked again, and heard a sigh. "Leave. It's an order."  
  
"I fear partners don't take orders from one another" he responded, and the room went silent. "Let me inside Oswald. I brought you some food."  
  
"I don't want any food. Or company" Oswald responded, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "You can go back to your work, Nygma."  
  
"I bet the door is not locked" Edward responded, and Oswald remained quiet. Holding the tray with one hand, Edward lifted his arm and held the handle, twisting it and watching as the door opened and he was allowed inside.   
  
Edward made his way in and closed the door without looking at Oswald. Then, he turned around, tray being held by both of his hands, and stared at the back of the most powerful man in Gotham city.   
  
He looked small, bent over his bed, curled up while hugging his legs to his chest, turned away from the door.   
  
"I didn't allow you to come inside" Oswald whispered, and now, without the blockage of the door and wall, his voice was easy to avaluate. He was sad, he had been crying, and he was a little angry that Edward had walked inside with no permission.   
  
"I know, and I apologize" Edward said, with all good intentions, placing the tray over a little table to the side and then walking towards Oswald. "However I noticed you hadn't visited me in my workshop and when I asked around for you, the men told me you hadn't eaten lunch and you hadn't left your room since noon."

"All of that is true and yet, I did not ask you to make me company, bring me food or worry about me" Oswald said, moving his hand from his leg to his face, seemingly rubbing off something. "So why did you come?"  
  
"Because I worry about you even when I am not requested to" Edward answered, taking cautious steps towards Oswald. "You have been crying. Something is wrong. Therefore, I should be worried. We are partners now. If one of us is damaged, it makes bad for the whole team."  
  
"Quit the talk Edward" Oswald snapped, turning around as he let go of his leg, face red and eyes puffy, looking extremely blue behind the tears that still filled them. "I came here to be alone. I want to be alone. Leave me be, go back to work."  
  
"I won't be leaving until you tell me what is wrong" Edward said, slowly sitting down next to Oswald on the bed. He didn't seem very receptive of the gesture, however.   
  
"You don't have to pretend you care, Edward. I know you're still mad at me. I know you still hate me. I know as soon as we reach the shore, you will get away, kill me if you must. This is short lived, I get it. Let me mourn my own mistakes alone, Edward" Oswald said, his voice filled with sadness and anger, and filling Ed with confusion.   
  
And just like a riddle, the answer came immediately to his mind.   
  
"This is about Penn" he said, immediately, and Oswald rolled his eyes before rubbing them with his hands. "You are still thinking about what he said."  
  
"How can I not? He was right!" Oswald exclaimed, standing up and pushing his palms against his hands. "God, he was so right! I'm a horrible, horrible friend! I was to everyone! Anyone! I... I'm alone in this, surrounded by people that will kill me as soon as I reach shore, or that are with me because of the money, o-or because they are forced by a death threat! I don't have any friends, I'm all alone, and all people that cared for me are dead!"   
  
Oswald stopped next to the fireplace inside his room, leaning against the side of it and breathing hard. Edward watched him walk all the way there as he spoke, and when he went quiet, his eyes shifted to the bed where he was currently sitting. There was a picture of Gertrude laying over the pillow, next to a young Oswald. She wore a sweet smile, and the classiest clothes Edward had ever seen.   
  
He wish he had known the woman that made Oswald Cobblepot what he was. Someone capable of love, even if he was insane. Something he, Edward, never had.   
  
But that wasn't the time to linger on the past.   
  
Standing up, Edward walked towards a trembling Oswald. He noticed half a bottle of wine by the bedside table, he also noticed some type of broken glass on the floor, but payed it no mind. He walked to Oswald in silence, and then slowly placed a hand over his shoulder.   
  
The worry, the pain of seeing Oswald like this was consuming him, inside out.   
  
"You know that is not the truth Oswald" Edward said, lightly, squeezing his friend's shoulder ever so slightly. He looked at Ed over his shoulder, a tear sliding down his cheek, and he chuckled weakly, shaking his head.   
  
"That is the simplest and hardest truth, Edward Nygma. No one loves me, no one cares about me. It's all about the power, the money, the fear... As soon as everyone is safely out of Gotham, I am a dead man. I'm just wasting time here."  
  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Edward whispered, and he knew from the bottom of hjs heart that he was being sincere. But he understood why Penguin laughed, being skeptical about it.   
  
"You? Edward, you will be the first to shoot me in the head" Oswald said, sniffling and chuckling as he turned and looked up at his partner. "And the worst thing is that I won't be able to stop you."  
  
"I accepted to be your partner for the rest of time. I will not betray you Oswald" Edward assured, his hand still over Oswald's shoulder, their eyes locked. "I need you, you need me, remember?"  
  
"No one needs me Edward. For anything" Oswald mumbled, shaking his head, closing his eyes. New tears slid down his freckled cheeks. "Specially not you."

"Of course I need you Oswald" Edward whispered, squeezing Oswald's shoulder ever so lightly, making sure he knew Ed was there. "I need you for everything."  
  
"That's a lie. You're a liar" Oswald mumbled, weakly, shaking his head, but Edward knew he was being honest. He felt it inside his heart, he felt it in his soul, he felt that perhaps it was time to get everything over with. Perhaps it was time to just allow himself to be true to himself.   
  
So, he leaned closer, his hands both moving up to cup Oswald's face, holding it gently as he shook his head, his heart beating faster, his stomach knoting up with the same adrenaline from when he had loved someone, from when he had killed someone.   
  
"I promise you, it's not a lie" he whispered, his eyes lingering on Oswald's and being responded equally. They looked at each other for such a long time that it seemed as if the world had stopped on its tracks. Only after a few seconds, Edward had the courage to shift his glance to Oswald's lips, feeling an even stronger wave of courage and want burst through his body.   
  
However, as he leaned closer, his intentions obvious, Oswald's hands came to rest over his chest and gently put some pressure onto it. Edward's eyes then shifted back to Oswald's, and he looked tired, hands weakly holding onto Ed's shirt.   
  
"Edward, stop" he whispered, his voice broken, weak, very unlike Penguin's strong and sure voice. That was Oswald in his deepest, most crude self. He was showing all his vulnerability to Edward, trusting him. "If this is some type of joke... some riddle, comfort... if this is you trying to prove a point, if you will regret it... please, don't do this with me."  
  
"Oswald, I-"  
  
"Please Ed" Oswald said, voice almost in a whimper. His eyes were tearing up again. "I can't... handle it. If you don't mean this... You're everything I have... I can't take my heart breaking again, nothing would last..."  
  
"I mean this" Edward whispered, wiping the tears that slid out of Oswald's eyes. "I mean this. I promise. This is real, Oswald. I want this."  
  
"... Ed..."   
  
Oswald had no time to answer. Edward leaned down, holding Oswald's head gently and pressing their lips together for the first time ever. It sent a rush down to Edward's body, and a calming wave to his heart, and he pulled Oswald closer, keeping their lips pressed and being returned, Oswald's hands gripping onto Ed's shirt.   
  
For a while they remained like that, and then Ed felt the need to push further, tongue slipping out of his tongue and gently sliding over Oswald's bottom lip. The smaller man shivered in his arms, and opened his mouth, allowing Ed to slide his tongue in and deepen the kiss while their hearts beat quickly inside their bodies, both pulling each other closer almost desperately.   
  
Edward Nygma was ready to admit that he loved Oswald Cobblepot, and he was ready to protect him from all harm, and whatever would come after.   
  
He would not let any harm come to his Penguin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
